


Svelte

by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)



Category: Speaker (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Crushes, Other, Sibling Bonding, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo
Summary: Seer may not be into guys, but shedoesknow when she sees her sibling's type.A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based onthis prompt list.
Relationships: Speaker & Seer (Speaker), Speaker/Sebastian Wynric





	Svelte

**Author's Note:**

> For [evaporating-stars](https://evaporating-stars.tumblr.com) on tumblr.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr.

”He’s svelte,” your sister says easily, nodding as though bestowing a proclamation of monumental significance instead of an _opinion_ about your mutual colleague. A smile breaks into her voice as she adds, “That’s what swayed you.”

“He’s a private detective,” you counter, “so if anything, it seems a little cliché, not…” _Attractive,_ you don’t say, realizing that your sister hasn’t actually said that particular word out loud, so if you _do_ , it gives it power. You wave a hand instead. “It’s an aesthetic choice, and none of my–our–business,” you finally say, verbally putting your foot down.

She smiles up at you from her seat on the coffee table like a dandelion blooming from the sidewalk cracks. Like she can see through your eyes and into the part of your mind that has been playing a reel on loop of the way that Sebastian Wynric looks when he enters a room for the first time. The outfits and stuff, sure, nice, and his short ponytail, because you weren’t _lying_ about the aesthetic thing, but also the calm grace that you sometimes manage to forget when he’s being awkward or standoffish. At least, as far as your sister needs to be concerned.


End file.
